Single Player Commands
Single Player Commands 1.2.5 – Download SPC Single Player Commands Mod for Minecraft 1.2.5. I think this mod including at top 10 mods in minecraft. With SPC 1.2.5 you can make we easy to customize minecraft. This mod like a 100 mods in 1! More like a thousand! Along with other Mods that increase your building skills like ( ex. fly mod) and many others. These make you play Minecraft with more creativity!. Single Player Commands 1.2.5 is a very very popular mod! It would still be popular even if it’s named SPC or Single Player Commands 1.2.5. See my installations below Single Player Commands 1.2.5 Single Player Commands 1.2.5 for Minecraft turns you into an all powerful deity. This is how things get DONE. If you’ve ever seen those incredible Minecraft creation builds, there’s a good a very good chance that they were utilizing commands to accomplish the various tasks. It just makes life so much easier when you have far better things to worry about than, well, doing everything the hard way. Like the name this mod only for single player. http://minecraftmine.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/single-player-commands-1-11.jpg Single Player Commands 1.2.5 – Open the command console press “T” Achievement, basically unlocks your achievement without you doing anything. Firedamage on/off, this is one of the commands that could turn you into the “Ghost rider” Health, your talking about cheats? you forget this your doomed “god mode”. Instantkill, most people preffer it called a “One Hit KO” Maxstack ITEMNAME|all STACKSIZE, if you ever think about stacking swords.. this should do it Setjump reset, have you ever watched “jumper” this command is the key to do so Thank and Credit must go to simo_415 for very easy make play minecraft easy with this mod, yeah is it called Single Player Commands 1.2.5 Single Player Commands 1.2.5 Mod Installations for Minecraft 1.2.5 With Installer Single Player Commands 1.2.5 1. Double click the .JAR file to run it. Note that if double clicking the file doesn’t open it you can also run it from command line/console/terminal as described below: -Open command line (Windows) /console (Unix/Linux) /terminal (MAC) -Navigate to where the installer is, for example it might be: cd C:\Users\Example\My Documents\Downloads -Type in the following: java -cp com.sijobe.installer.Installer Where is the name of the .JAR file, ie: SinglePlayerCommandsV2.11.jar 2. Once the installation screen is up verify that the filepath that is displayed is pointing to where Minecraft is installed. 3. Click the Install button and the installation will start, a popup message will appear when the installation is finished. Backup MCJAR – Allows you to backup the Minecraft.jar at the click of a button Backup Worlds – Allows you to backup all your worlds at a click of a button Manual Install Start menu and go to run Type in %appdata% Browse to .minecraft/bin Open minecraft.jar with WinRAR or 7Zip Drag all the necessary files into minecraft.jar Delete “META-INF” folder Finished Download Single Player Commands 1.2.5 Mod for Minecraft 1.2.5 Single Player Commands 1.2.5 Installer Single Player Commands 1.2.5 Manual Install What about Single Player Commands 1.2.5 latest features and other details? you guys whose already using this mod can help to share your experiences by comment below. Ok guys, we are already at the end of post. Until next time and have good time with. See you soon on another minecraft mod category and enjoy Single Player Commands 1.2.5